180 Grados
by Alejandrina Cullen
Summary: La vida de los Cullen y los Swan de un gran giro cuando Calisle y Esme se conocen...Pero ¿Y sus hijos?
1. Prefacio

Prefacio

En la ciudad de los Ángeles hay un curso de neurología donde se encuentra ,los mejores neurólogos de Seattle, Forcks, Port Angeles en Washington, Phoenix Arizona, Jacksonville Florida, Inglaterra, Nueva York, y ahí los Ángeles california.

El neurólogo que fue enviado al curso desde Forcks se llama Carlisle Cullen, un hombre cuya esposa falleció cinco años atrás, tiene 2 hijos y una hija, sus nombres son: Jasper y Rosalie los gemelos de 17 años y Edward de 16.

La neuróloga enviada desde Port Angeles se llama esmeralda Swan o Esme Swan como prefieren que la llamen, ella es divorciada desde hace 10 años, tiene un hijo que se llama Emmet que tiene 17, y unas gemelas de 16 llamadas Alice e Isabella.

El doctor Cullen y la doctora Swan se conocen en la cena de apertura del curso donde se sientan en la misma mesa y empiezan a hablar, después de la primera semana de conocerse empiezan a salir, al terminar el curso que duro un mes, ellos deciden que la doctora Swan se mudara al poblado de Forcks junto con su hijo y sus hijas.

**¿Se merece reviews?**

**Alejandrina.C. **


	2. El Pasado

El Pasado

POV EDWARD*

Al fin la vida nos esta dando una segunda oportunidad desde de que mi madre falleció hace 5 años la vida nos da topes, primero mi mama, después el choque que tubo mi papa 2 años después, luego el intento de robo en la casa, intento porque tuvimos la suerte de que un compañero de papá que pasaba vio que forzaban la cerradura y rompían una ventana y llamo a la policía.

Y ahora parece que todo esta a nuestro favor pues hace como un mes y medio mi papa se fue a un curso por ser el mejor medico neurólogo de forks, a las 2 semanas nos conto que estaba saliendo con alguien por lo que nosotros estábamos muy felices y hace como 2 semanas cuando volvió nos dijo que ella su "novia" por decirlo asi, va a comprar una casa aquí en forks y va hacer trasladada por lo que, su hijo y sus hijas van a estudiar con nosotros en el único instituto de forks, no es que nos moleste, porque no lo hace, porque primero, su papa hace feliz a nuestro papá y segundo ya hemos hablando por teléfono y no me esperaba lo que oí, me enamore de la voz de isabella swan, al igual que Jasper de Alice y se nota por la voz empalagosa de Emmet que el se enamoro de mi hermana, Emmet es el hermano de Ali y bella como nos dijeron que les gusta que les digan.

Waw, si que me enamore de bella swan.

POV BELLA*

A l fin, después de 10 años escuchamos a nuestra mamá feliz, escuchamos porque yo isabella swan tengo un hermano, Emmet ybmi hermana gemela alice, volviendo al tema de mi mama, no es que no haya sido feliz todos estos años porque si lo fue si no que no era completamente feliz por que bueno creo que ya saben que mis papas se divorciaron hace 10 años por que el idiota de mi padre se le ocurrió engañar a mi mama con una vieja que según recuerdo se llama René algo, no lo recuerdo bien, cuando se divorciaron mi mama hizo un escrito donde decía que el no se puede acercar a menos de 10 metros de nosotros porque, bueno, el engaño a mi mamá y a todos nosotros y además porque el mismo le dijo a mi mama que no nos quería ni a nosotros ni a ella, mi padre poseía una gran fortuna pero al firmar el divorcio y a l no quererse cargo de ninguno de sus hijos se le quito ¾ de ella y se les dio a los swan osea a nosotros y aparte tenemos la herencia que la fue dejada a mi mamá.

En fi, hace como un mes y medio mi mamá se fue a un viaje de trabajo a los angeles california para un curso entre varios neurólogos y neurólogas, que eso es mi mamá, neuróloga, en el curso conoció a un doctor llamado Carlisle Cullen, con el cual se empezó a llevar desde la primera noche y por lo que entendí, después de una semana empezaron a salir, mi mamá si quedo loquita por el doctorcito, con nada se lo sacas de la mente, hace como medio mes mi mamá volvió y nos dio la noticio de que la iban a trasladar a forks un pueblo de cómo de media hora de aquí, port angeles, ahora nos encontramos en nuestra casa y pronto ex-casa preparando nuestras maletas, ya que mañana después del instituto nos mudamos o al menos Em., Alice y yo porque creo que mi mamá ya esta mas que instalada ahí.

Al acabar las maletas ya era la hora de la cena pero con tanto relajo se nos olvido preparar algo, asi que mi buen hermano Emmet pidió una pizza, solo espero que esta vez si nos invite.

*Flash Back*

Nos encontrábamos Emmet, alice y yo sentados en el sillón de la sala esperando la pizza que mi hermano pidio, no teníamos corriente gracias a alice que sin querer sobre calentó los contactos de electricidad conectando todas sus planchas de cabello y secadoras de pelo mas su celular con la excusa de "Todo es de vital importancia", y ya no podíamos preparar la cena, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que ni cuenta me di, que ahora mismo alice se encontraba discutiendo con Emmet por sepa que, me puse en medio de ambos y les pregunte que sucedia pero no contaba con lo que alice respondió.

-Es que Emmet dice que como el pidió la pizza solo el tiene derecho a comerla – dijo mientras miraba a Emmet con furia.

-¿Qué? – le grite a Emmet tan alto que estoy segura que hasta es vecino lo oyo.

-Lo que oyes belli-bells, yo la pedi, yo la pague, yo la Sali a buscar, yo me la como – respondió mi hermano como si hubiera resuelto un problema de matematicas.

-Primero que nada odio ese apodo, segundo, tu la pediste porque tu tenias el telefono, tercero, la pagaste con el dinero que mamá dejo para la cena, cuarto, la saliste a buscar porque primero empujaste a alice para que no la saliera a buscar y yo no escuche la puerta, captaste – le dije molesta.

-Me da igual bella-bells – dijo burlon.

*Final del Flash Back*

Hay como odio ese apodo, ese junto con el de "belli-boo" como me decía mi odioso padre, solo por eso lo odio, porque asi me decía el, pero si Emmet dejara de decirlo en tono tan sarcástico y burlon tal vez, solo tal vez me guste.

Despues de tanto esperar, llego la pizza y para asegurarnos de que Emmet no se gaste la pizza solo alice salió a buscarla.

Cenamos en silencio y al acabar cada quien labo sus platos y subió a su cuarto..

**¿les gusto?**

**A i si, y si no les gusto pues ni modo..**

**Bye besos,,-..**

**Alejandrina. C.**


	3. Un Día Cotidiano

Un Día Cotidiano.

POV ROSALIE*

Hoy es el gran dia, hoy conoceremos a la novia de papá y a sus hijos, bueno hijo y 2 hijas.

Por ,lo que papá nos dijo, ella es doctora igual que él, su hijo , mayor tiene la misma edad que Jasper y yo y sus hijas tienen la misma edad de Edward, la novia de papá esmeralda Swan o Esme como papá dice que le gusta que le digan , la transmitieron al hospital de aquí, así que ella y sus hijos van a mudarse al pueblo, papá la acompaño a ver casas y la que compraran es la que está al lado de nosotros, a las afueras de la ciudad, una mansión por lo que entendí, ella tiene una gran herencia y al divorciarse se quedo con 3 cuartos de la fortuna de su ex-esposo porque él no quería nada que ver con su ex-esposa y sus hijos, vaya hombre (notase el sarcasmo) ahora sé porque se divorciaron , mis hermanos y yo vamos a ir a acompañar a sus hijos, al parecer a ellos les faltaba hacer las maletas y hoy tenían clases, el caso es que casi nunca vienen aquí, así que no conocen muy bien el camino y para eso estamos mis hermanos y yo, para guiarlos y hacer para conocerlos.

No es que no los conozcamos, sino que, bueno, nunca nos hemos visto cara a cara, hemos hablado por teléfono y se puede decir que mis hermanos están "ligeramente" enamorados de las gemelas Swan, lo de ligero lo dicen ellos pero cada vez que las mencionemos se les pone una sonrisa estúpida en sus labios la cual las chicas me dicen que Emmet pone cuando hablan de mi.

POV EMMET*

-Nos vamos, nos vamos – cantaban Alice y bella en la gran cocina de nuestra cocina de nuestra casa mientras lavamos los trastes que usamos para desayunar.

-Chicas, esa cancioncita es muy pegajosa, pero no quiero llegar a la escuela cantando eso, así que cállense – les dije para después tararear la canción.

-Jaja, la canción se te pego tanto que no se te despega del cerebro, dijo bella mientras se reía.

-Hay, no insultes a los cerebros, porque el de Emmet es un maní, hay no pobres manís los acabo de insultar – dijo Alice mientras se carcajeaba.

-No te pases Al, Emmet no se merece tanto insulto – dijo bella tratando de no reír por lo que Alice acaba de decir.

-¿Qué no se lo merece?, El no solo insulta mi locura por las compras, si no también mis habilidades para combinar y siempre dice que tantos focos en el centro comercial, se me fundió mi cerebro – dijo Alice recordándome mi gran chiste.

-Está bien, si se lo merece, pero es muy duro - dijo tierna bellita.

-Sabes que es duro! – grito Alice – duro es el suelo en el que se golpeo cuando se callo de la cuna.

-Chinga tu… - iba a decir pero bella me callo.

-Cállate, porque si no lo recuerdas tu madre y su madre son las mismas.

-Arrg, es cierto – dije.

-Ahora eres pirata? – se vuelo Alice.

-Ya cállate – grito bella - ¿Estás bien?

-Si – dije.

-Perfectamente – concluyo Alice.

-Ok, ahora callados – grito bella.

Agarramos nuestras mochilas y cada quien se dirigió a su auto.

Estábamos aparcando en el estacionamiento del instituto, cuando tocaron el timbre, chin, se nos hizo tarde, bajamos de los autos y corrimos dentro del instituto.

Mi primera clase era historia y la de las chicas calculo, no entendí nada de lo que el maestro decía, la revolución francesa es muy aburrida..

Llego la hora de receso y las chicas y yo nos sentamos en una mesa junto con la amiga de Alice, Yadira, la cual era un año menor que ella.

*3 HORAS DE CLASE MAS TARDE*

Nos encontrábamos saliendo hacia el estacionamiento cuando nos topamos con los insoportables, por no decir más, de james y Vladimir…

**Espero que les haya gustado les dejo un adelanto del próximo capi..**

_-Eres imbécil ¿o qué? – le dijo Emmet furioso._

_-Solo agarro lo que es mío – respondió james mientras se levantaba._

_-Yo no soy tuya idiota – le grito bella._

_- Eres mía y de nadie más._

_-Cállate - le grito Emmet antes de volverlo a golpear – y no vuelvas a tocar a mi hermana._

**¿Se merece reviews?**

**Alejandrina. C.**


	4. Justo Hoy

Justo Hoy

POV. ALICE*

Que aburrida esta la clase, esta para dormirse – pensé en medio de cálculo.

El maestro "daba la clase" ja, con razón aprendo mucho, que sarcástico, aprendo mas viendo la televisión mi maestro se la pasa hablando por teléfono, que flojera…bella y yo estamos aburridísimas ojala Emmet la este pasando mejor.

*AL FINAL DE LA CUARTA HORA*

"El receso" pensé, al fin ya había llegado a pensar que me iba a dar una ataque de algo, las clases están del asco no sé como los demás no se aburren lo último que recuerdo de mi clase de cálculo fue a bella tratando de hacer la tarea que por cierto no hice ¿Por qué? Simple, no entendí nada ni siquiera el titulo es que el cálculo es tan confuso o a lo mejor es que mi maestro no lo enseña…perfecto, eso le voy a decir a mi mamá cuando saque me pregunte por que saque mala calificación, una excusa perfecta, aunque más que excusa es la verdad.

Volviendo al almuerzo, sii Yadira se va a sentar con nosotros que lastima que no pudo ir a la fiesta es verdad la fiesta, a Emm, bella y a mí nos hicieron una fiesta de despedida pero Yadira no pudo ir solo porque sus padres salieron de viaje y ella no podía salir de casa que horror si no hay diversión no vives bueno no es tal literal, el caso es que no fue y su forma de despedirse es sentándose a desayunar con nosotros..Yadira es un año más chica que bella y yo, tiene 15.

Hablamos con Yadira sobre nuestra mudanza, el cambio de escuela, fastidiamos a Emmet diciéndole que rose lo tiene a sus pies y…

-Jasper y Edward están loquitos por ustedes y es que solo han hablado por teléfono, cuando se vean van a besar en suelo donde pisan.

-Cállate Emmet – dijimos bella y yo a la vez.

-Eso no.. –dijo bella.

-Es cierto – complete, esto me encanta pensé.

-Eso no es cierto – dijo Emmet en tono burlón – No sé cómo pueden hablar asi.

-Es cosa.. – dije para fastidiar a Emmet.

-De gemelas – acabamos las 2.

-Silencio – dijo Emmet – Ya no voy a hablar más, voy a guardar mi voz para fastidiar a Jasper y a Edward hoy en la salida.

-¿Hoy vienen? – pregunto Yadira, de tanto pelear con Emmet se me olvido que no estábamos solos.

-Sí, hoy vienen, al fin veremos cara a cara a los misteriosos Cullen – dijo Emmet.

-Está bien pero si hablas o dices algo antes de que lleguen, le diremos a rose que hasta hace 2 años soñabas con que te transformabas en un hombre mono o en el oso del bosque – dijo bella seria.

-Está bien, me callara – dijo Emmet tragando pesadamente.

El resto del desayuno lo pasamos entre bromad a los maestros y regaños a Emmet, después nos despedimos de Yadira y cada quien se dirigió a su respectiva clase.

*Al final de las clases*

Después de todo, las clases no estuvieron tan mal, el maestro de historia regaño como a 5 chavos por verme a mí en lugar del pizarrón, fue graciosísimo oír "muchacho, dejen de ver a la señorita Swan y pongan mas atención a mi clase" estuvo cagado ver a las chicas rojas de la ira, Jaja me encanta ver como las chicas se quedan furiosas solo por ver como los chicos se nos quedan viendo a valle y a mí, n o somos creídas, vanidosa ni nada es solo que desde que llegamos dejamos claro que no somos fáciles de atrapar y da gracia ver como ver como lo intentan para después asustarse con Emmet, todo eso de la ira de las chicas me recuerda a Jasper solo con oír su voz me voy a las nubes, no puedo esperar para verlo.

Estábamos caminando hacia a el estacionamiento pero para nuestra desgracia nos encontramos con james y Vladimir.

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí, son nuestras chicas y su hermano el oso – dijo james mientras pasábamos.

No les hicimos caso y seguimos caminando, pero el muy imbécil le dio a mi hermana una nalgada que hizo que Emmet le diera un golpe en el estomago haciendo que cayera al piso.

-Eres imbécil ¿o qué? – le pregunto Emmet furioso.

-Solo agarro lo que es mío – respondió james mientras se levantaba.

-Yo no soy tuya idiota – le grito bella.

-Eres mía y de nadie más –

- Cállate – le grito Emmet antes de volverlo a golpear – y no vuelvas a tocar a mi hermana.

POV. JASPER*

Que día mas aburrido, primero mi papá se paso la mañana entera en el teléfono mandándole cariños a Esme, después Edward se puso de sentimental y toco una canción toda cursi que estoy seguro inspiro bella, luego en la escuela los maestros se la pasaron en junta pero no nos dejaron salir de los salones y estuve en las clases dibujando o mejor dicho rayando mi libreta aurita estamos de camino a Port Angeles para acompañar a los Swan a Forcks, estábamos cada quien en su auto rose en su BMW, Edward en su volvo y yo en mi Ferrari.

*10 MINUTOS DESPUES*

Estábamos estacionándonos en el instituto, enfrente de 3 autos que parecían los únicos buenos, un Audi, un jeep y un Porsche, bajamos y nos estábamos dirigiendo a la entrada cuando un montón de gente corrió hacia la salida del gimnasio, nosotros no sabíamos que pasaba, hasta que escuchamos la plática de una pareja que paso al lado de nosotros.

-James es tan imbécil que después de todo este tiempo se sigue metiendo con los Swan – dijo la muchacha.

¿Swan?¿Nuestros Swan?

-Es un idiota – respondió en chavo – la última vez termino con la cara llena de moretones por que él y Vladimir empezaron a decir un montón de mamadas de las chicas.

-Lo bueno es que ahora que los chicos se van ya no vamos a soportar las estupideces de ese duo – dijo la chava.

-¿Y qué hizo james esta vez? –

-Escuche que manoseo a una de las chicas.

Las ¿Qué?, ese idiota las toco, espero que no sea Alice por que si es bella estoy seguro que Edward le parte la cara.

Voltie a ver a Edward, intercambiamos miradas, no estábamos seguros de que hacer pero no hablamos y seguimos escuchando las conversación.

-¿A quién toco esta vez? – pregunto la chava.

-A Isabella – dijo el chico.

¿Bella? Chinga…

Mire a Edward y el estaba rojo de la ira "literalmente" tenia los puños cerrados y maldecía por lo bajo, de repente Edward salió corriendo hacia el gimnasio mientras rose y yo lo seguíamos.

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**¿Estuvo bien?¿Que tal?**

**¿bien o mal?**

**Tengo muchas preguntas y nadie me las responde ojala alguien me quiera decir la respuesta, bueno bye.**

**Alejandrina. C**


	5. Nuestras Chicas

Nuestras Chicas

Cuando escuche isabella mi mundo se desconecto solo podía pensar en que ese idiota la toco, no estoy completamente seguro de lo que hice, no estoy seguro de cómo llegue a donde estoy, tenia los puños cerrados, maldecía por lo bajo y estoy seguro de que mi cara estaba roja de la ira y Jasper me agarraba por los hombros.

-Hermano, tranquilo – decía Jasper.

¿Tranquilo? Acaban de manosear a bella, la chica de la que estoy enamorado y quiere que esté tranquilo, está loco pero de seguro que si fuera a Alice el estaría así o peor que yo.

-Voy a matar a ese imbécil – dije lo suficiente alto como para que mis hermanos me oyeran.

-Vamos hermano, tranquilízate, aparte recuerda que hoy es su ultimo día aquí y no la van a volver a tocar excepto tu – dijo con una risita picara.

-Cállate – le dije – Vamos.

Caminamos lo mas tranquilamente que pudimos hacia el gimnasio donde había mucha gente, hasta que escuchamos..

-Cállate – dijo un chavo con la voz de ¿Emmet? Para después golpear a un tipo de cabella rubio largo haciendo que callera al suelo – Y no vuelvas a tocar a mi hermana.

¿Fue ese imbécil?¿Ese es el tal james?¿El rubiecito?...

-Ya te dije que es mía – dijo el tal james.

-Que no soy tuya idiota – dijo bella.

Esme nos había mostrado fotos de los chicos y papá nos hizo mandarles fotos de nosotros, en persona es más bonita que en fotografía.

-Que dejes en paz a mi hermana – grito Emmet.

-¿O qué?¿Que me vas a hacer? – dijo james.

-Yo nada – dijo Emmet, me volteo a ver y me guiño un ojo – pero Eddy sí.

-¿Y quién carajos es Eddy?- pregunto james – yo no conozco a ningún Eddy.

-Tú no pero yo si – siguió Emmet.

-De seguro que Eddy no conoce a ningún Eddy o me equivoco nena? – le pregunto a bella.

-Si, te equivocas – dijo bella, me volteo a ver y me guiño un ojo, algo que yo imite.

-¿Y quién es ese? – pregunto el idiota de james.

-Soy yo – dije soy "Eddy" – remarque – aunque Emmet sabe que odio ese diminutivo.

-Sii – dijo Emmet – solo se lo puede decir belli.

-Cállate – le dije a Em.

-Cariño, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que llegabas hoy? – dijo bella mientras se acercaba a mi y me abrazaba por los hombros.

-Lo siento amor, se me fue el tiempo volando – le dije mientras la atraía a mi por la cintura.

-¿Haciendo qué? – pegunto.

-Decorando nuestro departamento – le respondí sonriendo.

-¿Y cómo quedo? Me pregunto.

-A mi me gusto, ojala a ti también – respondí.

Esme nos había pedido ayuda para decorar la habitación de los chicos y a mi me toco la de bella y a lo que se refiere "Nuestro departamento" no fue del todo mentira porque Esme y Carlisle dijeron que tal vez mas adelante unirían las 2 casas.

-¿Y quién es este? – le pregunto james a bella mientras me apuntaba.

-Este como tú le dices tiene nombre y se llama Edward – dijo mirándome bella – y es mi novio.

"Novio", que bien sonaría si fuera cierto.

-A ver si entendí – dijo una muchacha pelirroja que se acercaba a nosotros – Tu – me señalo – eres novio de ella – señalo a bella – y tu – me volvió a señalar – estabas decorando su departamento – dijo señalando a bella.

-No, - dijo bella – Edward estaba decorando nuestro departamento, de él y mío.

"Nuestro departamento" cuanto daría porque fuera verdad.

-No lo creo, el no estaría contigo – dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué?, dame una buena razón "victoria" – dijo su nombre con odio.

-Es demasiado para ti – dijo la tipa esa.

-Si vuelves a decir eso te parto la cara – le grito bella la cual me había soltado y estaba al lado de mi agarrando mi mano.

- Inténtalo – le insistió.

-Ya verás – le grito bella.

Si no fuera porque la agarre mas fuerte estoy seguro que si le hubiese partido la cara a la tipa.

-Bella, tranquila, no hagas caso a lo que te diga – le dije tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Pero.. – intento protestar pero la detuve.

-Pero nada.

-¿Por qué? – dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Por qué no recurrirás a la violencia – le dije tranquilamente.

-Cállate idiota – me grito james.

- Tu cierra la boca imbécil – le respondí igual a gritos.

-Ella no es tu novia ni nunca lo será – continuo.

-Que te calles te he dicho – volví a gritar.

Se me está acabando la paciencia, pensé.

-Eres una perra isabella, ya verás que un día te fastidiaras de él y correrás a mis pies – dijo james, ahora sí, mi paciencia se acabo.

Me acerque a él y cuando el menos se lo esperaba le di un golpe en la cara, justo en el centro, ahora tendrá la nariz rota, Jaja.

-Si vuelves a llamarla así ten por seguro que no solo terminara rota tu nariz, si no también algo más – le grite al idiota ese.

James me veía desde el piso, donde había caído cuando lo golpie, tenia entrecerrados los ojos como pensando en algo, cuando supongo lo pensó bien me miro y dijo.

-Si es verdad que ella es tu novia, bésala – eso no me lo esperaba, le iba a contestar cuando bella se me adelanto.

-Como quieras – se acerco a mí, se me colgó por los hombros como hace rato y yo la volví a agarrar por la cintura, sus labios capturaron los míos y ese era el sabor más exquisito que podría pedir, eran dulces, suaves, y todo a la vez, continuamos así unos segundos hasta que el aire nos falto y pegamos nuestras frentes.

Eso me recordó..

*Flash Back*

Estaba hablando con bella por chad de cosas triviales cuando ella me pregunto.

-¿Cómo es dar tu primer beso?

-No lo sé – le respondí.

-¿Por qué? – me pregunto.

-Por qué no lo he dado, he salido con chicas pero ninguna la he besado ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – le dije.

-Tenia curiosidad, tampoco he besado a nadie, igual he salido pero ha ninguno he besado – eso me alivio.

-¿A qué se debe eso? – le pregunte.

-Se debe a que cuando tenía como 10, mis hermanos y yo prometimos que no daríamos nuestro primer beso hasta que no sea la persona correcta – me dijo.

-Qué extraño, mis hermanos y yo nos prometimos lo mismo – respondí.

*Final del Flash Back*

Esa era su primer beso y el mío igual "Nuestro primer beso".

-¿Soy la persona correcta? – le pregunte.

-Así parece.

Tan sumidos estábamos en nuestro mundo que no nos dimos cuenta que..

-Y tu imbécil, ni te acerques a ella porque termina mal – gritaba Emmet a un tipo en el suelo, que sangraba por la boca.

-Si la vuelves a tocar te voy a partir al rostro que tienes – le gritaba Jasper a un imbécil que tenía el ojo morado.

¿Qué se creían los idiotas de este lugar?

Primero bella, después Alice y ahora Rosalie, de verdad que no piensan.

Ni idea de lo que hice solo sé que Henrie está en el suelo con sangre en la boca mientras yo le gritaba.

-Y tu imbécil, ni te acerque a ella porque termina mal.

Qué bueno que ellos se mudan a Forcks y nosotros no a aquí porque si fuera así no duraríamos ni un día.

Manosean a bella y Edward golpea al tipo el tal james, quieren toquetear a mi hermana y el tipo ese llamado creo que Henrie estaba en el piso sangrando y yo..

-Si la vuelves a tocar te voy a partir el rostro que tienes – le gritaba a un tal Vladimir que hace rato estaba agarrando a la fuerza a Alice.

Ni yo me creía lo que hice, golpie al tipo en la cara y su ojo estaba quedando morado, Jaja.

Jasper, Emmet y yo nos miramos y dirigimos nuestras vistas a los 3 tipos, los cuales nos veían con cara de quien sabe que.

Les dimos las mejores de nuestras sonrisas y después gritamos furiosos los 3 a la vez.

-No se acerquen a nuestras chicas.

Pobres tipos quedaran traumados.

**Saludos a todos..**

**Tratare de subir capis más pronto, ciento que a veces me paso.**

**Bye..**

**Alejandrina. C**


	6. Agradecimientos

Agradecimientos.

POV BELLA

Que desastre de ultimo día tuvimos, todo iba bien hasta que james apareció, y los chicos salvaron el día, mi vida Edward me defendió parece que después de todo el está enamorado de mi, o eso es lo que dice rose ojala sea cierto porque él me encanta.

Ahora nos dirigimos a nuestra casa o ex-casa cada quien en su auto, estábamos por doblar la esquina.

Llegamos a la casa y bajamos de los autos, Emm saco su juego de llaves y abrió la puerta dejando ver una amplia sala con muebles blancos de piel y mesas de cristal, Alice subió a su habitación con Jasper a "empacar" y Emmet como siempre en la cocina mientras rose veía la colección de autos deportivos en miniatura de Emmet, tiene la colección a tamaño real pero los tiene en casa de campo porque aquí no daban, Emmet no está haciendo su maleta por que ayer la preparo, razón desconocida, y yo estaba subiendo las escaleras siendo seguida de Edward..

Al llegar a mi habitación Edward cerró la puerta después de él, me voltie para verlo ero no me esperaba con que el estampara sus labios con los míos y ahí voy yo y profundizo el beso, pero hay es que besa tan bien su aliento es como menta y miel o que se pero hay esto no se explica, continuamos así unos segundos hasta que nos separamos por la falta de aire.

-Wow – dije - ¿Y eso a que se debió?

-Se debió a que no resistí – me respondió para después volverme a besar, pero esta vez yo lo separe de mí lo más dulce que pude - ¿Qué ocurre? – me pregunto.

-Ed., estas pensando en nosotros – dije, a lo que el asintió - ¿Y en tus hermanos?¿y los míos? – le pregunte.

-Deben estar haciendo lo mismo o algo peor – me respondió.

-Está bien, mal ejemplo ¿nuestros padres? - le pregunte.

-No lo se, lo mismo – me dijo.

-Edward – lo regañe.

-Esta bien,

-Esta bien, no se, trabajando, remodelando la casa,..- me dijo.

-¿Qué crees que ellos dirían de esto? – le pregunte - ¿De nosotros?

-Que somos jóvenes inexpertos con una larga vida, pero si ya encontramos a nuestra alma gemela que vivamos la vida.

-Inspiradora respuesta – le dije

-Lo se – dijo simplemente.

-Bueno, esta bien, ahora ¿lo haces legal? – le pregunte.

-Si, Bella, solo llevo menos de un dia de conocerte cara a cara y ya estoy locamente enamorado de tu. ¿Te casari..o no me confundí de pregunta. – dijo con una risita - ¿serias mi novia? –me pregunto esta vez serio.

-Si, sere tu novia – le respondi antes de besarlo con urgencia..y ansiedad – ahora – le gije al separarnos – gracias por defenderme.

- No hay de que NOVIA – me respondió

"Novia" no me acostumbrare.

POV ALICE

Al llegar a la casa yo subí con Jasper a mi habitación a empacar mis cosas pero de repente se me acordó..

-Jasper – lo llame.

-Mmm – me dijo.

- Gracias – le dije.

-¿Por qué? - pregunto.

-Por protegerme hoy – le respondi.

- No importa – dijo.

-Si, si importa – le dije – nunca nadie me protegió.

-Entonces aya hay puros idiotas – dijo.

-Esta bien pero, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – le dije.

-Por que digamos que me agradas – respondió.

-¿Qué tanto? – pregunte.

-Tanto como para esto – dijo antes de besarme.

Wow, entonces le agrado mucho.

POV ROSALIE

Nos encontramos en la casa de los chicos, alice y Jasper están "empacando", mi hermanito y bella están haciendo quien sabe que y no lo quiero saber, emmet esta tragando en la cocina y yo estoy en la sala viendo una colección en miniatura de autos deportivos, tan sumida estaba en mis pensamientos estaba que no escuche a emmet llegar.

-¿Te gusta? – me pregunto señalando los autos minis.

-Si, me fascinan los autos – le respondi – y mas los deportivos.

-¿De verdad? – me pregunto entusiasmado.

-Claro, por cieto Em, gracias – le dije sinceramente.

-De nada, amm ¿Por qué? - dijo visiblemente confundido.

-Por defenderme – le dije.

-No fue nada – dijo bajando la cabeza.

Ambos permanecimos en silencio y en eso escuchamos el grito de Edward.

-Bellaaa.. – su grito sono desgarrador, pero en eso nos dimos cuenta que junto al grito de Edward sono un cristal rompiéndose, emmet y yo corrimos por las escaleras y lo que encontramos en la habitación de bella nos dejo helados, la ventana de bella tenia in hueco en medio como si hubieran tirado algo y bella estaba en los brazos de Edward, el cual caminaba con ella inconsciente a la cama.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – dijo emmet mientras se acercaba a ellos.

- Estabamos recogiendo las cajas y de pronto cuando bella pasaba por la ventana, entro por ella una piedra que le dio en la cabeza haciendo que caiga inconsciente, por suerte solo fue el golpe y fue ligero ya que la ventana estaba cerrada y se rompió pero si hubiera estado abierta el golpe la hubiera dejado hasta en coma – respondió Edward con los ojos vidriosos y medio tartamudeando.

-Entonces ¿dices que va a estar bien? – dijo alice que quien sabe cuando llego con Jasper.

-Si, si va a estar bien o esa es la probabilidad de un 99% y el 1% restante es que pierda la memoria o puede que tenga algún cambio de personalidad – dijo como si fuera medica Edward aunque se le notaba el terror en la voz.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto? – pregunto alice.

-Me gusta leer, pero cuando no encuentro nada bueno leo los libros de mi padre.

-Ok – dijo ella.

-Edward ¿Qué estaban haciendo tu y mi hermana antes del accidente¡ - pregunto emmet.

-Bueno…mmm – dudo Edward – le pedi que fuera mi novia y ella dijo que si.

-Entonces – dijo alice – eres mi cuñado.

-Si, o eso creo – dijo Edward.

-¿Cuándo despertara – pregunto Jasper.

-En minutos, segundos, horas, pero no mas – dijo Edward – o eso espero.

Perdonenme por tardar tanto en actualizar…

Prometo no volver a tardar tanto, o al menos eso quiero creer

Bye..

Alejandrina.C


	7. La Venganza

La Venganza

POV EDWARD

¿Tengo alguna maldición o qué?, primero mi mamá, después mi papá y cuando pensé que todo iba bien zaz, bella mi novia queda inconsciente, esto no puede ir peor, ojala despierte pronto si no, no sé qué haría.

*Flash Back*

Bella y yo estábamos recogiendo un par de CD´s que se nos cayeron cuando "accidentalmente" chocamos con ellos cuando estábamos en una escena de besos y en eso el sonido de un vidrio romperse, seguido por el sonido de algo o alguien cayendo, me voltee para ver a bella y ella estaba en el suelo.

-Bella – grite y fui corriendo a verla.

No otra vez no, que no sea grave, que no sea grave.

*Final del Flash Back*

Yo estaba en el cuarto de bella recogiendo las cosas que ella me había dicho que iba a agarrar, libros, CD´s, una portátil, un reproductor, junto con las demás cosas que ella separo y había que guardar en las maletas, ya no me faltaba mucho, en realidad solo me faltaba recoger los CD´s que ella se agacho a recoger, me acerque a ellos y recogí uno pero junto al otro había una piedra que tenía un papel enrollado que decía: "Por no quererme perra Atte: James".

Fue ese imbécil y aun asi ponía su nombre pero que acaso es idiota o que no aprendió nada en su escuelita.

Inhale y exhale, no tiene caso alterarse total después de hoy probablemente mi los veamos así que recogí los CD´s, los guarde y me acerque a bella a esperar que despierte.

*Dos horas después*

Hace como 10 minutos baje a tomar algo de beber y para estirar mis pies que estoy seguro se entumieron por estar tanto tiempo sentado al lado de bella.

Me estaba sirviendo agua cuando escuche que Emmet en el cuarto de bella grito.

-¿Por qué? Sé que a veces no soy el mejor hermano del mundo pero ¡porque me castigas así!

Apenas eso escuche subí las escaleras corriendo, entre al cuarto de bella y Emmet estaba haciendo lo que parecía rezando en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y las manos juntas, voltee a ver la cama de bella y no me creí lo que vi, bella me veía con una sonrisa en su cara y Emmet con algo de quien sabe qué pero me sorprendió lo que bella me dijo.

-¿Quién es el Edward?- me pregunto señalando a Emmet, pero lo que más me sorprendió es que me guiñara un ojo y sonriera mientras Emmet sollozaba.

¿Ahora qué hiso? Algo se trae entre manos.

POV BELLA

¿Qué hago aquí? A si lo recuerdo…

*Flash Back*

Estoy súper feliz, Edward me pidió que sea su novia y obvio le dije que si, estábamos recogiendo unos CD´s que se nos cayeron, me acerque a recoger un CD que estaba por la ventana y ZAZ, escuche un vidrio romperse y un dolor de cabeza y de repente todo se volvió negro.

*Final del Flash Back*

Voltee mi vista hacia el lado derecho estaba Emmet hincado mientras agarraba mi mano, esto es un deja´vu lo recuerdo bien

*Flash Back*

Soy torpe, muy torpe me recordaba a mi misma, ahora estaba hincada junto a la cama de Emmet agarrándole la mano mientras él estaba inconsciente todo porque yo le golpee la cabeza con un bate por accidente.

*hora después*

-¿Quién eres? – escuche la voz de Emmet.

-¿Cómo que quien soy?, soy tu hermana – le dije.

- No es cierto mi única hermana es Alice – dijo.

-¿No te acuerdas de mí? ¿Tan mala hermana fui?¿por qué yo? – grite mientras me salían lagrimas por los ojos y sollozaba, de repente se escucho una estruendosa risa.

-Jajaja, debiste ver tu cara, parecías como si te hubieran dicho que alguien murió – se reía emmet.

-Me vengare – lo señale – algún día – dije saliendo del cuarto aporreando la puerta.

*final del flash back*

Jaja me vengare de Emmet…

-Suéltame, ¿Quién eres? – le grite a Emmet mientras quitaba su mano de la mia bruscamente.

-Soy Emmet, tu hermano – dijo.

-¿Quién? – le pregunte.

-Emmet – dijo.

-Emm¿Qué mas?¿eres emmat? – le pregunte mientras hacia cara de no entender nada.

-Emm-et – deletreo

-Emmet – dije rápido - ¿mi qué?, perdona no te recuerdo – continúe.

-Tu hermano – me dijo.

-De verdad lo ciento pero no te recuerdo – le explique mi hermosa broma.

-¿Por qué?, se que no soy el mejor hermano del mundo pero porque me castigas así – le grito a quien sabe quien con las manos hacia arriba, luego se hinco como para rezar y dijo algo así "Señor ayuda a mi insoportable hermana a recordar, a los jóvenes a no tentar, a los niños pobres una buena señal, danos señor francés para desayunar" y después de un silencio dijo "Amen"…

Supuestamente no recuerdo y el está rezando algo que ni siquiera sabía que existía es mas creo que él lo invento.

En eso estaba cuando la puerta se abrió dejándome ver a mi guapo novio al cual le pregunte.

-¿Quién él es Edward? – le pregunte para seguir mi farsa señalando a Emmet, el cual cuando escucho lo que dije se puso a sollozar le guiñe un ojo y le di una pequeña sonrisa dándole a entender que me siguiera la corriente.

-Es Emmet, tu hermano – dijo Edward con algo extraño en la voy.

-Yo no tengo hermano – dije – solo una hermana, mi gemela Alice.

-Que soy tu hermano – grito Emmet mientras lloraba.

En eso sonó la puerta aporrearse, me voltee a ver que pasaba y ahí estaban todos los chicos viéndome con una sonrisa en la cara, seguro que Edward les dijo y Alice les explico la razón por lo que lo hago, vi a Edward y a Alice a la cara y ambos asintieron, jaja están conmigo.

POV EMMET

No, no puede ser, ¿Por qué me pasa esto justo a mi? por qué no mejor olvida a Alice, a Edward, Jasper, Rosalie cualquiera pero justo a mi me tuvo que olvidar.

Recuerdo cuando despertó…

*Flash Back*

Estoy en el cuarto de bella hincado a su lado sosteniendo su mano cuando de repente ella se despertó.

-Suéltame, ¿Quién eres? – dijo mientras quitaba su mano de la mía bruscamente.

-Soy Emmet, tu hermano – le dije.

-¿Quién? – me pregunto.

-Emmet – repetí.

-Emm¿Qué mas?¿eres emmat? – me dijo con una cara de no entender nada.

-Emm-et – deletree.

-Emmet – dijo rápido - ¿mi qué?, perdona no te recuerdo – continúo.

-Tu hermano – le dije.

-De verdad lo ciento pero no te recuerdo – me explico.

-¿Por qué?, se que no soy el mejor hermano del mundo pero porque me castigas así – le grite a quien sabe quien con las manos hacia arriba, luego me hinque y dije algo así como "Señor ayuda a mi insoportable hermana a recordar, a los jóvenes a no tentar, a los niños pobres una buena señal, danos señor francés para desayunar" y después de un rato de silencio dije "Amen", quien sabe si existe o no pero lo dije y en eso la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Edward.

-¿Quién él es Edward? – le pregunto, ¿Cómo?, a mi me olvida y a él no, solo lo conoce de unos meses y a mí de toda la vida ¿y me olvida a mi?, que rayos, ante el pensamiento me puse a sollozar.

-Es Emmet, tu hermano – le respondió Edward.

-Yo no tengo hermano – le respondió – solo una hermana, mi gemela Alice.

-Que soy tu hermano – grite mientras lloraba.

De repente se aporreo la puerta, voltee y ahí estaban todos, los chicos.

*Final del Flash Back*

Los chicos tenían una sonrisa en su cara, espera ¿una sonrisa?, mi hermana me olvido y ellos sonríen, este mundo está mal.

-¿Y ustedes de que se ríen? – les grite.

-De que no tienes buena memoria – dijo Alice.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – le pregunte.

-Que no recuerdas que bella te dijo que se iba a vengar – dijo, ¿vengar? ¿De qué? – Bien hecho hermana – le dijo a bella.

-¿Salió genial no? – le dijo bella, ¿genial? ¿Que salió genial?

-Sí, te mereces un óscar – continuo, ¿Qué?

-Que alguien me explique qué pasa – grite.

-Querido hermanito, tienes mente del tamaño de un maní – dijo Alice – ¿recuerdas cuando bella te dio con un bate de beisbol y tu simulaste perder la memoria? – claro que lo recordaba.

-Sí, lo recuerdo, y dijo que se vengaría de mi – respondí.

-Pues esta es mi venganza hermano – dijo bella, espera ¿bella? ¿Esto fue la venganza?

¿Nada fue cierto? – le pregunte.

-Nada – dijo – y no te quejes porque te lo mereces.

-Está bien – respondí - ¿estamos a mano? – dije tendiéndole la mano.

-A mano – conteste estrechándola.

Waw, mi hermana es macabra,, fue una broma horrible pero me la merecía.

Después de eso cada quien termino de empacar sus cosas y subirlas a los autos, cuando todos teníamos las cosas en los autos emprendimos el camino hacia Forks, nuestro nuevo comienzo…

**Tarde un poco en subirla, ojala les guste.**

**El siguiente cap esta cortito es de Jasper y Alice…**

_**-Alice ¿te caigo bien?**_

**Alejandrina. C.**


	8. El Camino a Corto Plazo

El camino a corto plazo

POV ALICE*

Dios, se nos hizo tarde con todo lo de bella, vamos a tener que cenar antes de irnos, Edward invito a bella a la bella Italia, Emmet invito a Rosalie a comer comida mexicana y Jasper me invito a comer comida japonesa, genial mi favorita.

Jasper y yo estábamos en una mesa para dos comiendo sushi cuando…

-Alice ¿Te caigo bien?- me pregunto Jasper.

-Si muy bien – respondí.

-¿Cómo para no almorzar? – pregunto.

-Si.

-¿Cómo para no ir de compras una semana? – siguió.

-Si.

-¿Cómo para ser mi novia? – pregunto ¿novia?

Claro que si – dije antes de levantarme de mi silla y besarlo.

Jasper es mi novio, el mí lo pidió, hay q celebrarlo, tengo que ir de compras, cantaba en mi mente.

POV JASPER*

Alice es mi novia, si, y aun recuerdo cuando se lo pedí…

*Flash Back*

Estábamos comiendo sushi cuando…

-¿Te caigo bien? – le pregunte a Alice.

-Si, muy bien – respondió.

-¿Cómo para no almorzar – le pregunte.

-Si

-¿Cómo para no ir de compras una semana? – seguí.

-Si

-¿Cómo para ser mi novia? – le pregunte nervioso.

-Claro que si – dijo antes de pararse de su asiento y besarme.

*Final del Flash Back*

Es mi novia y de nadie más.

*30 minutos después*

Al acabar de cenar llamamos a los chicos y dijeron que nos veríamos en la gasolinera de la salida hacia Forks y justo ahí estamos.

POV ROSALIE*

Después de cenar con Emmet en un restaurante mexicano quedamos con vernos con los chicos en la gasolinera, al vernos ahí quedamos con que yo iba a ir el coche de adelante, después Emmet, seguido de Jasper que iba delante de Alice, seguido por Edward y hasta el fondo bella, eso fue hace como 45 minutos, aurita nos encontramos a las afueras de Forks y a unas cuantas cuadras de las casas, me encanta la idea de que vivan al lado de nosotros y si todo marcha bien con nuestros padres como esperamos esas dos caras se convertirán en una sola.


	9. Nuevo Hogar

Nuevo hogar

POV BELLA*

Al fin llegamos, al fin llegamos, cantaba en mi mente, después de un día terriblemente largo al fin llegamos, bajamos de los autos y nos dirigimos a la casa de la derecha, la razón, porque en esa casa estaban nuestros padres, Jasper se acerco a la puerta, la abrió y entro seguido de nosotros.

-Legamos! – gritamos todos a la vez.

-¿Dónde están? – grito Alice.

-Aquí – respondió mamá igual gritando – en la cocina.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina y ahí estaban Carlisle y mamá parados al lado de la barra bien arreglados.

-Al fin llegan chicos – dijo mamá – ya pensábamos que llegarían mañana.

-Lo sentimos mamá pero el pendejo de james hizo de las suyas de nuevo – dijo Emmet con furia.

-Emmet Swan ¿Qué es eso de pendejo¡ - le grito mi mamá a Emmet.

-Lo siento ma, pero de verdad se lo merece – continuo.

-¿Y qué hizo esta vez? – pregunto mi mamá.

-Primero en el instituto le dio una nalgada a bella, ya sabes lo típico diciendo que le pertenece, después en la casa rompió el cristal del cuarto de bella con una piedra que le dio en la cabeza a bella y quedo inconsciente – termino Emmet con ira.

-¿Qué hizo qué? – grito mamá.

-No te preocupes que Eddy le dio su merecido – dijo.

-¿Eddy? – pregunto Carlisle.

-SI, Eddy – le respondí – mi Eddy.

-¿Tu Eddy? – pregunto mi mamá.

-Sí, mi Eddy ¿hay algún problema? - pregunte con una sonrisa.

-No, ninguno – dijo mamá riendo.

-Carlisle, un gusto conocerte – intervino Emmet serio – te doy las gracias de parte de los tres por hacer a mamá feliz, de verdad, desde que supimos que mamá se enamoro, ya te queríamos, cuando nos dijo que te amaba y que nos mudaríamos aquí ya te queríamos como un padre así que ¿te podemos llamar así? Ya sebes ¿papá? – dijo nervioso.

-Un gusto conocerlos y si me pueden decir papá – le respondió Carlisle, perdón papá con una sonrisa.

-Siii – grito Alice – ese es mi papi.

-Esme, nosotros te íbamos a decir algo parecido pero termina igual ¿te podemos decir mamá? – le pregunto rose a mi mamá.

-Claro – respondió ella.

-Entonces, mamá, papá ¿A dónde van? – les pregunte.

-Vamos a cenar, supongo que ustedes ya comieron ¿verdad Emmet? – dijo mamá.

-¿Cómo es que siempre lo sabes? – pregunto este.

-Poe que tu estomago no está rugiendo – le contesto.

-Sí, ya comimos – dijo Alice.

-Bien – dijo Car…papá – solo recuerden que cuando volvamos los queremos ver a todo en sus cuartos.

-Pero para eso tengo que salir a la fría y obscura calle, porque si lo olvidas no vivimos aquí, vivimos al lada – dijo Emmet.

-Eso ya lo solucionamos – dijo mamá.

-¿Cómo?– pregunto rose.

-Las puertas de ambos patios fueron conectadas y a la mitad de esta la puerta al pitio, asi que solo tienen que cruzar un pasillo y llegan a la casa – le respondió Carlisle.

-Ok – dijo rose.

-¿Cómo a que ahora vuelven? – pregunto Edward.

-Como a las 11 – dijo Carlisle, perdón papá.

-Está bien – respondimos.

Después de eso ellos se fueron y nos dejaron a nosotros solos.

-¿Y bien que hacemos? – pregunte.

-Divertirnos – respondieron.

Al cabo de unas horas todos estábamos en nuestros cuartos preparándonos para dormir, hace como 30 minutos llegaron nuestros padres y por supuesto cada quien se fue a su cuarto porque ellos dijeron " Al menos de que vivamos bajo el mismo techo no compartiremos habitación" a si qué bueno, aquí estoy tratando de dormir, por cierto mi habitación es genial, tenía una pared gris obscuro, dos claras y una de rojo sangre, tenia muebles negros, cortinas y sobrecama rojo, en fin hermosa, así que a dormir, lo único que recuerdo antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo es en la cara de Eddy.

POV EDWARD*

Sii, al fin domingo, no es que me ponga feliz el fin de semana ni nada si no que hoy vamos a idear un plan para que mañana los "nuevos" entren con, como dice Alice con "glamure", empiezo a creer que ella de pequeña tubo una contusión o algo así porque de seguro le paso algo.

Después de arreglarme fui a las habitaciones de mis hermanos y me dijeron que íbamos ir a la casa de las chicas y el oso a desayunar, espere que los gemelos se arreglen y fuimos a la casa de los Swan.

*Después de desayunar: En el salón*

El desayuno estuvo delicioso, es…Mamá cocina bien rico, preparo huevo con tocino, simplemente delicioso, en fin Alice dijo que quería hablar con nosotros para mostrarnos o mejor dicho contarnos su plan.

-Como sabrán mañana haremos nuestra entrada triunfal, llegaremos como los nuevos, pero no me decido, tengo 2 alternativas, llegamos junto con ustedes o llegamos por separado.

-Juntos – dijimos rose, Emmet y yo.

-Separados – dijeron Jasper y bella.

-Ya se, llegaremos como con dos minutos de diferencia, primero ustedes – le dijo Alice a rose – y nosotros después.

Así que llegaremos primero nosotros y después ellos, hay no quiero, pero no me gusto mas lo que dijo Alice.

-Y vamos a hacer como que no nos conocemos.

-No – gritamos los demás.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto Alice.

-Porque si no lo recuerdas a algunos no nos gusta que vean a sus novias como carne – dije.

-Hay, está bien, entonces hagamos lo que ya habíamos quedado, lo demás se lo dejo a ustedes, solo les digo, yo voy a escoger su ropa – y dicho esto subió las escaleras.

Después de ese pequeño "episodio" de Alice todo fue bien, ayude a bella a acomodar sus ultimas cosas y todos nosotros estábamos preparando la cena para nuestros padres, porque les vamos a decir que todos estamos saliendo, si, todos, porque en la tarde Emmet le pidió a rose que sea su novia.

Ojala y nuestros padres se lo tomen bien.

POV EMMET*

Hay, que rica cena, ya se me olvidaba que bella cocina delicioso, la prepararon ella y mi rose, mi rose desde la tarde cuando tuve el valor de pedírselo.

*Flash Back*

Rose y yo estábamos acomodando en una repisa mis deportivos miniatura cuando…

- ¿Te gusta mi colección¡ - le pregunte.

-Sí, pero más me gustaría verlos de verdad – me dijo.

-Entonces te llevare a verlos – le dije.

-¿Cómo? – pregunto.

-Pues, yo tengo la colección en autos de verdad, nada más que como no daban en mi casa, los llevamos a la de campo – le dije.

-¿Algún día me la mostraras? – Pregunto - ¿Nos la mostraras¡ - se corrigió.

-Clero, algún día – respondí.

-No puedo creer que los chicos ya estén saliendo, solo faltan… - iba a continuar pero la interrumpí.

-Nosotros – complete.

-¿Cómo? – pregunto.

-Sí, nosotros ¿Rose, serias mi novia?

-Si – y dicho esto la bese.

*Final del Flash Back*

Estamos cenando y todos permanecemos en silencio, tenemos una mesa para 8, mamá en una punta y papá en la otra, Alice, bella y rose de un lado y Jasper, Edward y yo del otro.

-Ma, Pa, después de la cena queremos hablar con ustedes – dijo Alice.

-Está bien – respondieron.

*Después de cenar: En el salón*

Después de la interrupción de Alice en la cena hablamos de lo que hicimos hoy, claro sin algunos detalles.

-Bien Alice, ¿De qué quieren hablar con nosotros? – dijo papá.

-De nosotros – respondió Alice.

-¿Cómo que de ustedes? – pregunto mamá.

-Sí, bueno, nosotros pero en pareja – dijo.

-¿Cómo es eso? – pregunto papá.

-Bueno primero, fueron bella y Edward, luego Jasper y yo y de ultimo Emmet y rose, somos pareja – dijo con delicadeza – ya saben, juntos.

-Entonces, ¿Están saliendo? – dijo este.

-Si – respondió bella.

-Bien – dijeron.

-¿No se enojan? – pregunto.

-No, porque ustedes saben lo que hacen, pueden ser pareja y salir, pero se acataran a nuestras reglas, primero, dormirán en cuartos separados, segundo, sean buenos y tercero, no hagan nada que merezca castigo, ¿entendido? – dijo papá.

-Si – respondimos, después de eso nos dimos las buenas noches y cada quien se fue a su cuarto a dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>Tarde mucho en actualizar...lo se<strong>

**espero q les haya gustado el cap**

**Alejandrina C.**


	10. Los Swallen

Los Swallen.

POV ALICE*

Sí, jajá, los del nuevo cole se van a llevar una gran sorpresa, bueno, no es para tanto, solo que se sorprenderán, hice unos pequeños ajustes con la ropa, a Emmet Jasper y a Edward les di unos pantalones vaquerón con camisas de diferentes colores, la de Emmet es blanca, la de Jasper negra y la de Edward gris, claro no me olvide de los zapatos, con unos converse negros y chaquetas de cuero, y nosotras usaremos faldas , blusa con un "mínimo" escote, zapatos con tacón y chaquetas negras.

-Chicos, apúrense no vayan a llegar tarde a su primer día de instituto - grito mamá.

-Ya vamos – respondimos.

Baje las escaleras y ahí estaban mi hermano y mi gemela con cara de quien sabe que.

-¿Por qué esta ropa? – pregunto bella.

-Ya lo veras – le respondí, en eso me llego un mensaje a mi celular que decía "Estamos saliendo, no tarden mucho, Jazz" – Chicos vamos los demás ya se fueron.

-Mamá. Adiós – le dijimos e Esme o mejor dicho le gritamos.

-Ok – nos respondió.

Corrimos a los autos, cada quien tomo el suyo y nos dirigimos al instituto.

POV TERCERA PERSONA*

Los Cullen estaban entrando al estacionamiento del instituto, mientras que los Swan estaban a unas cuadras, los alumnos de la escuela secundaria de Forks esperaban la entrada triunfal de los Cullen, ellos se estacionaron en la entrada justo enfrente de tres lugares vacios, todos se iban a acercar pero en eso se escucho el rugido de tres motores yendo a toda velocidad, los estudiantes voltearon a ver y vieron al frente un enorme Jeep, verde fuerte con negro, seguido de un Porche, amarillo canario y al final un Audi azul eléctrico, tres autos caros, últimos modelos y aparte hermosos.

Los Swan se estacionaron justo enfrente de los Cullen haciendo que todos se les quedaran viendo, primero salió Rosalie con la ropa que Alice escogió y una mochila al hombro, después Jasper que traía una mochila al hombro igual y por ultimo Edward que al igual que sus hermanos traía su mochila, los tres se aparragaron en el auto de en medio, o sea el de Rosalie, el BMW rojo descapotable, mientras que por el lado de los Swan, el primero en bajar fue Emmet con una sonrisa que hacen que se le noten los hoyuelos, las chicas de la secundaria prácticamente suspiraron cuando lo vieron y otros decían "parece que los Cullen ya tienen competencia", después bajo Alice con ese paso de bailarina tan suyo y de ultimo bella, la cual caminaba con un paso torpe pero seguro a la vez, los tres hermanos se miraron, sonrieron y viraron a ver a los Cullen, parecía que entre los Swan y los Cullen hubiera rivalidad o algo por que solo se dirigían miradas de suficiencia, los seis le hicieron caso a Alice y se vistieron como ella quería solo para no hacerla enojar, los estudiantes repartían sus miradas entre ambas familias deseando poder estar con ellos, era todo un show, pero en ese justo momento el timbre sonó, los Cullen y los Swan se dirigieron a la entrada a buen paso, pero cuando los seis se toparon en ella, todos esperaban que se gritaran o hasta que se golpearan pero no se esperaban que..

El más alto, musculoso, con cabella y ojos obscuro, Emmet, se acerco a Rosalie y la abrazo por la espalda, algo que desconcertó a todos ya que ella siempre fue muy raca a que alguien que este fuera de su familia la toque.

Jasper, un chico bastante calmado se acerco a la de cabello obscuro, la más bajita, Alice y la tomo de la mano.

Edward se cerco a la chica de mediana estatura, castaño, bella y la tomo de la cintura y así los seis entraron al instituto, bajo la atenta mirada de los demás.

POV EDWARD*

Primer día y ya persiguen a bella como perros que buscan huesos, no puedo creer que Alice hiciera que viniera así vestida, no es que no me guste, porque obvio si y no solo bella sino también rose y Alice, vinieron al instituto como modelos y lo peor es que los chicos y yo también y adivinen combinamos, Alice y Jasper de negro, Rosalie y Emmet de blanco y bella y yo de gris, genial ¿no?, pero todo valió la pena por ver la cara de los demás, ahora bella y yo nos dirigíamos a nuestra clase de biología, nos sentamos en mi mesa, ahora nuestra al lado de la ventana, el timbre volvió a sonar y la clase empezó.

-Muy bien alumnos, hoy veremos el grupo sanguíneo – dijo el profesor.

-Profesor – dijo bella - ¿me puedo retirar?, lo siento en verdad es solo que la sangre y yo no congeniamos, es más, si yo pudiera viviría sin ella, si veo sangre me desmayo.

-No se preocupo señorita Swan – reviso su lista – Isabella.

-Bella, por favor, odio Isabella – explico.

-Está bien bella, permanecerá en la clase unos minutos y si se siente mal el señor Cullen podría llevarla a la enfermaría ¿le molestaría señor Cullen? – me pregunto.

-Perfecto - respondí, bella iba a protestar pero yo dije – voy.

La clase continuo, pero cuando le sacaron la primera gota de sangre a bella, se desmayo.

-Bella – le decía el profesor – señor Cullen, lleve a la señorita Swan a la enfermaría por favor.

-Claro, dije, tome en brazos a bella y me dirigí con ella a la enfermería.

Después de la excursión a la enfermería nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas clases, después de tres horas nos dirigíamos a la cafetería cuando…

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí – dijo Tanya – una perra nueva, así que Swan ¿de quién es?

-¿De quién es qué? – pregunto bella.

-El, eso, delo que estas embarazada – continuo.

-Amor, no me dijiste que estabas embarazada, me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo – dije con burla.

-Ed, no estoy embarazada, y eso lo sabes bien y si estuviera embarazada te lo hubiera dicho – me dijo.

-Ok – respondí.

-Mira, zorra – le dijo a Tanya – no me confundas, no soy tu, no me acuesto con el primer hombre que se me cruce – le grito con odio.

-Entonces, ¿desde hace cuanto conoces a Edward Cullen y a su familia? – pregunto Tanya.

-Desde hace bastante, y Edward Cullen y su familia también son la mía – le dijo bella.

-Entonces ¿Qué eres de el? – le pregunto.

-Soy su… - pero Alice que quien sabe cuando llego la interrumpió.

-Hermanitos – grito esta.

-¿Son hermanos? – pregunto Tanya a gritos.

-No, somos novios, es solo que para Alice soy su hermano y bella es su hermana – le grite.

-¿Son novios? – siguió esta a gritos.

-Si - le respondieron bella y Alice - ¿algún problema con eso?

-Pues mira, si hay problema, primero, Eddy es mío y de nadie más – dijo tanya.

-Que no soy tuyo, yo solo soy de mi bella – le grite.

-Ya verás perra – dijo Tanya dirigiéndose a bella con furia – algún día me vengare de ti por quitarme a mi Eddy.

-Que no me digas Eddy – le grite.

-Como sea – me contesto Tanya.

Tanya se fue y bella, Alice y yo nos miramos en silencio y nos dirigimos a una mesa en el fondo de la cafetería donde estaban nuestros hermanos esperándonos.

-¿Cómo les fue? – pregunto Jasper.

-Perfecto primer día y ya tengo como 10 perros que me ladren - le dijo bella.

-Genial, ahora tengo que comprar wiscas – dijo Emmet pero como todos lo miramos con cara de ¿WTF? Nos explico – con eso de que ahora eres gato y los perros te ladran, y solo tienes 7 vidas, ¿te dieron un cupón de 3 de mas o qué?¿qué hiciste?, si cada perro acaba con una vida, para el numero 8 tu ya estarás en el cielo – divagaba .

-Waw, Emmet sabe sumar – se rio Alice.

-Ya, ya dejen de pelear – les dijo mi novia.

-Está bien mama – les dijeron Alice y Emmet.

-Doy gracias que son mis hermanos y no mis hijos, porque si no me muero – dijo con burla.

-Y yo agradezco que no eres mi mama, porque si no hubiera heredado tu torpeza – dijo Emmet.

-No te burles – le grito.

-¡Ya cállense los dos que me desesperan! – les grito Alice.

-Sí, si – le respondieron – lo que digas.

Después de la pequeña charla todos nos empezamos a reír y bella Alice y yo nos levantamos a buscar nuestra comida ya que los demás ya la tenían y Jasper no le compro a Alice su comida por miedo a que no le gustara, hicimos cola y esperamos nuestro turno, cuando lo fue Alice agarro una ensalada y un jugo de naranja y bella y yo compramos entre los dos un pedazo de pizza y un sándwich de jamón y queso, con una manzanita para bella y una pepsi para mi, lo pusimos en la bandeja y nos lo llevamos a la mesa, pero al llegar ahí nos dimos cuenta de que estaban parados al frente de esta Jessica, Tyler, Mike y Lauren, el cuarteto del chisme, ellos se sorprendieron al ver a bella y yo compartimos bandeja pero nuestros hermanos no.

-¿Haciendo obras de caridad Edward? – me pregunto Lauren.

-¿Por qué? – le pregunte.

-Porque compartes tu comida con los que no tienen – me respondió.

-¿Con quién? – le pregunte.

-Con Isabella, claro – me respondió, e iba a responderle pero Rosalie se me adelanto.

-Mira "Lauren" – dijo su nombre como un insulto – serás perra y todo, pero bella no es como tu, de necesitada no tiene nada, lo que tiene puesto no te lo ganas aunque te vuelvas prostituta, hay perdón ya lo eres, ella lo consigue porque para tu información es hija de esmeralda Swan una reconocida neuróloga, y como oyes trabaja en lo mismo que nuestro padre, así que si le dices necesitada a ella a nosotros también y eso querida no te conviene – le dijo con odio.

-¿Y por que comparte con ella? – pregunto Jessica.

-Por que ella es su novia y si comparte con ella saliva ¿Por qué no su desayuno? – le grito Alice realmente molesta.

- ¿Novia ¿ - pregunto o más bien grito Lauren.

-Que si – grito bella - ¿Qué tiene que todos se sorprenden?

-Que Edward Cullen solo ha tenido como unas dos novias y a ninguna las beso si quiera y llegas tu y te besa – grito Lauren.

-No hables como si no estuviera aquí – le grite, hizo como si no me hubiera escuchado y siguió hablando.

-¿Por qué a ti si te besa?

-Espérate – dijo bella - ¿tu saliste con él? – le pregunto.

-Sí, Salí con el por como dos semanas y el nunca me besa – dijo.

-Tal vez a mi me besa porque me quiere ¿no lo habrás pensado?

-Pues mira tú… - iba a decir perola interrumpieron.

-Ya perra supéralo, no te beso porque no te quiso ¿entendiste? – le grito Alice.

-Pero…

-Pero nada – le grito bella – ¡Lárgate Lauren!

-Hay!– grito esta antes de irse caminado por el medio de la cafetería.

Bella se volteo a ver a Jessica, a Mike y a Tyler que se quedaron parados frente nosotros.

-Que se larguen he dicho – les grito, ellos salieron corriendo al ver que Emmet se iba a parar, bella giro su vista por la cafetería y al ver que todos nos veían…

-¿Qué nos ven? – Grito - ¿quieren saber? Si, pues entérense Edward Cullen es mi novio por si lo querían saber.

-Bella tranquilízate, no quieres repetir lo que paso la última vez que te enfadaste ¿verdad? – dijo una Alice muy extraña.

-No – respondió bella en seco, se sentó otra vez al lado de mi, quien sabe cuando se paro y me miro con una cara de disculpas.

-No te preocupes – le dije antes de besarla.

-¿Qué paso la última vez que se molesto? – le pregunto Jasper a Emmet.

-Insulto a medio instituto, incluyendo los maestros, se gano un reporte y golpeo a una tipa – respondió Emmet.

POV EMMET*

Buen primer día definitivamente, ya todo el instituto sabe que rose y yo salimos al igual que alice y Jasper y bella y Edward, en las primeras 4 horas me fue genial, en el receso, bella se peleo con Lauren y Tanya y ahora estamos frente a nuestros coches.

-Vamos – le dije a Rosalie, subimos a los coches y nos dirigimos a nuestro hogar.

…..

Entramos a nuestros respectivos garajes cuando escuchamos.

-Chicos, queremos hablar con ustedes – gritaron nuestros padres, bajamos de los autos y entramos a la casa y ahí estaban los demás.

-Queremos hablar seriamente – dijo mamá viéndome fijamente.

-Ok – respondimos todos, nos sentamos en la sala y nuestros padres continuaron.

-Primero, hemos decidido juntar las casas, segundo, como ya saben estamos a mediados de curso, por acabar mejor dicho y se acerca su cumpleaños – les dijo a bella y a Alice – así que queríamos saber si vamos a hacer algo para celebrarlo.

-Si – grito Alice.

-Yo no quiero – dijo bella.

-Fiesta – grite.

-Entonces habrá fiesta – dijo mi rose.

-Sí, gritamos Alice y yo.

-Ya que – dijo bella, después de eso empezó la construcción de la casa y los preparativos para el cumpleaños de las chicas.

¿que tal?¿mal o bien?

¿merece reviews?

besos, bye

Alejandrina C.


	11. Que Empiece la Fiesta

Que empiece la fiesta

POV ALICE*

Mañana es nuestro cumple, tengo todo preparado y la casa ya está terminada, cuando la terminaron quedaron dos habitaciones abajo, una de nuestros padres con su propio baño, un recibidor, una enorme sala, un gran comedor, una cocina integrada, el estudio de nuestros padres y un baño, en el segundo piso esta, el cuarto de rose al lado del de Emmet, el mío al lado del de Jasper, 2 baños, uno en cada esquina, un cuarto de juegos frente el cuarto de rose y un estudio o cuarto de estudio frente a la habitación de Jasper, el estudio es una habitación enorme con seis escritorios, cada uno con las portátiles de cada uno y sus respectivos libros escolares y en el tercer piso está el cuarto de bella al lado del de Edward, un baño que está enfrente de los dos cuartos y al lado de este está el salón de música, donde tenemos un montón de instrumentos y nuestra pequeña biblioteca donde hay una variada colección de libros, la construcción de la casa fue muy rápida pues nuestros padres metieron mucha gente para que su rendimiento sea más, mientras arreglaban la casa nosotros nos quedamos en un hotel, bueno, solo entre semana por que los fines de semana los pasamos en las casa de campo de Seattle donde al fin Emmet le mostro su colección de autos a rose.

A lo que respecta a la fiesta todo va perfecto , la fiesta va a ser el día d nuestro cumpleaños el 13 de septiembre por ahí de las 9 de la noche, la comida está encargada, contrate un luz y sonido y el grupo de animadores se llama el "BOOM" , las invitaciones fueron entregadas, la lista no fue tan larga, algunos de nuestros amigos y amigas de Port Angeles, algunos del instituto, bueno casi todo nuestro curso y a unos chicos de la playa la Push llamados Seth, Leah, Jared, Kim, Quil, Claire, Sam y Emily, algunos de los hijos de los amigos de nuestros padres como Dimitri y Félix, no muchos, hace poco Emmet, bella y yo nos enteramos de que nadie del instituto ha visto la casa, entonces se sorprenderán cuando la vean, hace como dos días nos pusimos a ordenar los cuartos y quedo genial, para la fiesta nuestros padres decidieron que ellos se quedarían en la área trasera de la casa junto a los demás adultos que vayan a ir y así los jóvenes no tendríamos a ninguna persona menor de 25 años bajo nuestro techo si no fuera.

La fiesta será genial!

POV ROSALIE*

"Es día de fiesta, hoy hay cumpleaños, me gusta mucho", cantaba en mi mente.

Hoy es el 13 de septiembre, el cumple de Alice y bella, hay fiesta, la casa esta genialmente adornada, hay confeti, globos negros, rojos y azul metálico, colores geniales, los del luz y sonido se están instalando, ellos se llaman Ian, ryan, Alexander, Thomas y marco, cuando nos mostraron su forma de "bailar" casi nos desmayamos, la comida y las bebidas están en la cocina y todos nosotros estamos vestidos como Alice nos dijo, ella tiene un vestido negro pegado con un cinturón bajo el pecho, zapatos de tacón negro e iba peinada con todas las puntas de su cabello para todos lados, bella lleva un vestido azul metálico que brilla, que es pegado en el pecho y suelto hasta debajo de los muslos, lleva tacones negros y su pelo esta suelto medio rizado hasta los hombros y ambas llevan arracadas de plata y una cadena planchada cada una. Edward lleva una camisa blanca con su smoking y una corbata azul metálico, Jasper una camisa blanca, con smoking blanco y corbata negra, Emmet una camiseta blanca, con su smoking negro y corbata roja y finalmente yo llevo un vestido rojo pegado straple, tacones negros y mi cabellera rubia con un peinado elegante, mama tiene un vestido café con volados y papa un smoking negro con corbata café, en fin, combinamos.

POV EMMET*

Que viva la fiesta, los primeros invitados ya estaban aquí, al llegar Jessica, Lauren, Tanya, Mike y Tayler lo primero que hicieron fue irnos a saludar a mis padres y a nosotros a excepción de Edward y bella que aun no habían bajado, en eso se escucho un gran sonido como cuando te caes encima de algo o como cuando yo me tiro de golpe a mi cama, todos se quedaron callados de repente, me voltearon e ver y yo les hice un gesto con la mano para que no hagan ruido, subí las escaleras sigilosa y lentamente seguido de los demás hasta el tercer piso, de donde provenía el ruido, me asome en el estudio de música y nada, en la biblioteca y tampoco, al baño y nada, en el cuarto de bella y no había nadie, despacio me acerque al cuarto de Edward donde se escuchaba música a un volumen más o menos considerable, gire la perilla ¿Qué? ¡No abre!, me voltee y todos me veían con los ojos abiertos, en especial Mike y Tayler, agarramos varios vasos de la mesita que estaba frente el pasillo e hicimos como en las películas poniendo el vaso delante de la puerta y pegando el oído a este y al otro lado se oía música y algo más.

-Edward, ya para, tenemos que bajar y si no me dejas de toquetear no voy a poder – se escuchaba la voz de bella.

-Ni que no te guste que te toquetee – dijo Edward.

-Si me gusta pero ahora no, otro día – le dijo bella.

-Pero… - iba a decir Edward, pero en eso me acorde que mamá me dejo las llaves para que cierre las habitaciones y nadie entre, abrí la puerta rápido y vi una imagen que ningún hermano mayor debe ver, Edward estaba sobre bella y ella estaba con una de sus piernas sobre Edward, mientras él la besaba.

-Búsquense un motel – grito Alice, lo que hizo que los dos se paren de golpe y en eso me di cuenta que Edward tenía unos botones de su camisa desabrochados y bella tenía su vestido demasiado arriba para mi gusto, cuando se dieron cuenta que todos los observábamos empezaron a arreglarse la ropa desesperadamente, todos estábamos completamente sorprendidos pues nunca imaginábamos encontrarlos en esta situación.

-Vamos, que la fiesta empiece – dijo bella antes de tomar de la mano a Edward y dirigirse a las escaleras, pero Edward la tomo en brazos tipo recién casados y bajo las escaleras con ella, nosotros los seguimos a paso lento pero Tanya y sus secuaces seguían en shock por lo que vieron en el cuarto de Edward.

POV EDWARD*

Jaja. Emmet se quedo calladito, pero eso le pasa por ser un maldito mal pensado.

*Flash Back*

Estaba en mi cuarto arreglando mi corbata cuando alguien toco mi puerta.

-Pase – dije, entro bella con un vestido azul metálico brillante, pegado al pecho y suelto hasta medio muslo.

-¿Cómo me veo? – me pregunto.

-Hermosa – le respondí.

Se acerco a mí y me abrazo.

-Tú te ves muy guapo – me dijo.

-Que bien – le respondí, antes de besarla, después quien sabe como terminamos haciéndonos cosquillas, bueno yo a ella y terminamos en una posición no muy apta para menores de edad.

-Edward, ya para – me decía – tenemos que bajar y si no me dejas de toquetear no voy a poder.

-Ni que no te guste que te toquetee – le dije.

-Si me gusta, pero ahora no, otro día – me dijo.

-Pero… - iba a protestar pero me callo y en eso la puerta se abrió.

- Búsquense un motel – grito ¿Alice?, nos volteamos y ahí estaban nuestros hermanos mas Tanya y su grupito, bella y yo nos paramos rápidamente y me di cuenta que mi camisa estaba algo desabrochada y que bella tenía su vestido algo arriba, rápidamente me empecé a acomodar la ropa cosa que hizo reaccionar a bella haciendo que ella hiciera lo mismo.

-Vamos, que la fiesta empiece – dijo bella antes de tomarme de las manos y dirigirnos hacia las escaleras pero yo la tome en brazos estilo recién casados y baje las escaleras.

*Final del Flash Back*

Ahora estamos sentadas mientras bebemos, con bastante gente, la gente estaba bailando en lo que es nuestra sala donde quitamos los muebles y pusimos un escenario para los del luz y sonido y nosotros estamos en el recibidor, es como la media noche y se podía decir que estábamos medios borrachos, por que Emmet estaba fuera de sí, al igual que Rosalie, Jasper tiene a Alice al lado de él en todo momento por que ella estaba muy borracha, bella no ha bebido casi nada por lo que está bien y yo estoy igual que ella, los invitados se sorprendieron al ver la casa, y bueno, ellos no están muy bien que digamos, algunas de las chavas, tan borrachas estaban que se subieron al escenario y bailaban con los del "BOOM", bailar es poco, más bien les hicieron un striptease.

-Edward, sabias que a bella le da miedo ir al cementerio en noche de brujas – dijo Alice con voz feliz, evidentemente borracha.

-No ¿Por qué? – le pregunte.

-Por que cuando teníamos 7 años, un niño de la escuela le conto que esa noche los muertos regresan del más allá y atacan a los vivos que rondan por sus tumbas – dijo Emmet hipando.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, tenía 7 años – respondió bella.

-Como sea – dijo Emmet, en eso la puerta de la cocina se abrió dejándome ver a nuestros padres que al parecer buscaban algo con la mirada, girando su vista hacia el recibidor, nos vieron y se acercaron.

-Alice – dijo mamá - ¿Cuándo bebiste?

- No se – dijo riéndose – tal vez 2 tequilas, 3 cuartitas, 1 vaso de ron y media botella de vino – dijo de golpe.

-Alice, eso es un chin…mucho – le respondió.

-Verdad que si – dijo Rosalie – yo se lo dije.

-¿Y tu cuanto tomaste? – pregunto papá.

-2 vasos de ron, 1 tequila, una botella entera de no sé qué cosa y 2 cuartitas – dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pero es mas – grito papá.

-Lo sé, por eso le dije a Alice que no debió tomar mucho y debió tomar mucho mas – le respondió.

-¿Y tu Emmet? – le pregunto mamá.

-Igual o más que rose – le dijo.

-Entonces – dijo bajito papá – Rosalie, Emmet y Alice, háganme el favor de irse a su habitación cada uno – les grito, todos nos voltearon a ver, pero después se giraron e hicieron como si no hubieran escuchado nada, después de eso los chicos subieron dejándonos a Jasper, a bella y a mí a cargo de las fiesta ya que nuestros padres volvieron a salir.

*3 Horas Después*

La fiesta al fin termino, nuestros padres y los que quedaron de pie, o sea, Jasper, bella y yo terminamos limpiando todo aunque no tardamos mucho, ahora estoy en mi habitación acostado en mi cada con unos bóxers cuando…

-¿Puedo pasar? – pregunto bella al otro lado de la puerta.

-Entra – le respondí, la puerta se abrió dejándome ver a bella con un short diminuto y una blusa de tirantes azul, se acerco a la cama y se sentó en la esquina.

-¿Puedo dormir aquí? – me pregunto mientras hacia un puchero.

-¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunte preocupado.

-Tuve una pesadilla – dijo con voz de niña chiquita.

-¿Qué pesadilla? – le pregunte mientras ella se sentaba.

-Tu-u te ibas y me dejabas – lloriqueo.

-No digas eso amor – le dije, para luego abrazarla – eso nunca va a pasar.

-¿Me lo juras? – me pregunto.

-Te lo juro – respondí, después de eso nos acomodamos en la cama, yo boca arriba y ella con su cabeza en mi torso desnudo, nos tape con la sabana y con ese último pensamiento me quede dormido.

**Siento la tardanza!**

**Por un momento pensé que me iba a estancar con el capi pero por suerte lo logre**

**Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi...**

**Tratare de actualizar mas seguido pero se me es muy dificil**

**Diganme que tal me salio...xD**

**Bye, besos**

**Alejandrina C.**


End file.
